Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks forced into contact with each other to stop the aircraft. Friction disks splined to a non-rotating wheel axle are interspersed with friction disks splined to a rotating wheel. The friction disks withstand and dissipate the heat (and thus may be referred to as a “heat sink assembly”) generated from contact between one another during braking. During high speed landings and rejected takeoffs (“RTOs”), the amount of heat and force generated can affect the friction disks that are made of carbon composite materials. Carbon composite materials are suited for high temperature use and are now the standard for friction disks in aircraft brake assemblies. However, carbon composite disks can be expensive to manufacture, especially ones having the thickness desirable for use on an aircraft. In addition, friction disks may be prone to vibration.